In You I Found Me
by theanomynous
Summary: AU: Valkubus goes to college! JUST READ.
1. First Day, Fae Day

AU: Valkubus goes to college! JUST READ.

**Title: In You I Found Me**

**Pairings:** Bo/Tamsin, Kenzie/Hale

**Rating: M **for future chapters

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Author's Note:** This is my very first fic so please let me know what you guys think!

Special thanks to **Athena** for making this chapter possible :-)

* * *

**Chapter One – First Day, Fae Day**

**BO POV**

It's 7 a.m. I woke up to the sound of the alarm and my head pounding with pain. I hate hangovers. I didn't move becauseI couldn't. My eyes were red and I felt exhausted. My mind was going crazy. My arms, legs and hands began to sweat feel numb. Good bye to the bummer life!

It was the beginning of my first year in college (and by college, I mean hell). College had never been included in my future plans. I'd rather work as a bartender in a lesbian bar and have some one night stands with hot girls (and sometimes, also with guys). But my mom didn't want that. She told me that I need to go to college because I had to find myself. Okay, I love my mom with all my heart, but sometimes she's really weird and I feel like she's hiding something from me. Something big.

_I can't do this. I don't want to do this! _The truth is, I was scared. I never did like school.

It all started when I was in high school and I tried to kiss the basketball coach in front of everyone in the middle of our half time performance (not to mention, I was the head cheerleader in our school). I didn't like him and up until now, I still didn't have any idea why I did such thing.

After that incident, I began to feel _different_. People started to act weirder. All the teachers started to hit on me. They gave me credits for doing nothing and I had a longer one-on-one session with them compared to my other classmates. All the girls in school, even the girls in my squad, became all mean and bitchy to me. They were all jealous of me because their boyfriends started to hit on me and every time I walked down the school lobby; they looked at me like I was a piece of meat. They started to put weird things and dirty stuff inside my locker and they kept on sending anonymous letters calling me names (bitch, whore, slut, etc.). When I quit as the captain of the cheerleading squad, things went from bad to worse. After graduation, I promised to myself that I would never go back to school ever again.

Anyways, here I am, still in bed talking to myself with all the pillows covering my entire body.

___Jeez, why do I even have to go to college? I am sure that people there are just the same as those who were in high school. They are all bullies and judgmental assholes._

I looked over to my side and I see that my phone's going on and off. I quickly grabbed it and read the message. It's Kenzi.

_KENZI: Hey Bo! You up already? I'll pick you up in 30. _

I smiled._What am I thinking? I now have Kenzie. I can do this. No, WE can do this. _

I met Kenzi a year after I graduated from high school. Even though she's a year younger than me, we became best friends and would always tell each other that we're like sisters. She was the best sister anyone could ever have. I couldn't see my life without her and she's one of the two reasons why I agreed to my mom. Kenzi is going to Faeville College too. And my mom told me that if someone questioned me about her, just tell them that she's with me. It's kinda weird but whatever.

I closed my eyes and think of all the things she told me last night. "_I am here. We're in this together and everything's gonna be alright. I promise!" _I opened my eyes and I began typing a message.

_BO: Yes, mom! Don't be late! Xo _

_KENZI: Uhmkay! See yeah later, besty! Xx_

* * *

I left the shower with just a towel and walked into the huge mirror inside my room. I walked closer to the mirror and made funny faces and then I froze when I saw that one of my eyes changed its color. _What the hell did just happen? _

The door opened, despite the fact that it was locked, which made me move a bit away from the mirror. I saw Kenzi standing in the doorway with both hands on her waist.

"I've been calling you for half an hour now and you're not picking up. What is wrong with you? We're getting late for school. We talked about this already last night so please, whatever you're doing—_" _Kenzi said.

I covered her mouth with my right hand and I walked closer to her

"Kenzi, my eyes changed its color. I think something is wrong with me."

She removed my hand from her mouth and picked up the towel off the floor. She rolled her eyes and looked at me, saying, "Bo, my eyes are telling me that you're still naked and you have to put some clothes on. I'll give you 5 more minutes and I'll wait for you outside."

She walked through the door and then she stopped before closing it. She looked back and smiled at me "You're okay, Bo. Everything is going to be ok_."_

And the door closes.

I looked in to the mirror and stayed there for a while. I looked closer and closer but my eyes were no longer changing its color.

"Okay, whatever," I muttered. I walked away from the mirror and I ran outside.

I saw Kenzi and my mom waiting for me outside the house. Before I get inside the car, I gave my mom a hug. Then I realize she's whispering something to me.

"I'm sorry for making you do this, but this is your fate. You are special and you always see the good in people. Because of that, I am more than proud to call you my own. You always look into people's hearts not in their appearance. And if you follow your heart, you will soon find the answers to all your questions. Be patient and don't let other people decide for you. You make your own destiny, Bo. It's either you accept or you deny it. Someday, you will understand. I love you and you'll always be my little girl."

I cried really hard and tried to say something but nothing came out. I cleared my throat and whispered, "I love you, mom."

Then she cried.

The car ride was quiet and I couldn't stop thinking about all the things that my mother told me. I wouldn't see her until spring break because the students are required to stay inside the school grounds the whole semester. I was going to miss my mom, but I'm sure she'll be fine. Though I was very thankful that she never lied about me being adopted, but she never told me anything about my real parents either. Ugh, I didn't really care.

"We're here! Welcome to Faeville College."

I got distracted by Kenzie and looked into where she's pointing. Faeville College. _I am so dead_.

Faeville College is so fucking huge! It's like ten times bigger than my high school and the gates were pure gold and silver. Kenzi and I were both excited to take a tour so she gave the car keys to the person in charge. We didn't even ask where they are bringing Kenzi's car. Instead, we took our bags out from the car and we went straight to the school's main building. As we opened the huge doors, we were both shocked by what we saw. Nothing. The building was empty and it seemed like no one's in there. As we walked down the hallway, we heard something from one of the rooms. Music and shouting. Girls shouting and cheering?

I opened the door in a sneaky way and I let Kenzi entered the room first.

"Oh my god Bo, you're gonna love this place! It's the Faeville's cheerleading squad and oh god, they have their own field inside the building!" She shouted.

I think one of the girls heard her. But they did nothing so we stayed there for a couple of minutes.

Their stunts were awesome and the cheerleaders are all sexy and god damn stunning! I'm having some flashbacks about my high school days. I remembered me being the captain of the squad, I was always on top of the pyramid; I was one of the most popular kids in school.

Every time I think about the basketball game, the school bullies and all the bad things that happened, I always get nervous andfeel something strange inside my body.

"You should audition, Bo! I will sign you up! I wonder where we could—"

Kenzi was cut off by a woman's voice. Her eyes went wide

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here? You are blocking my way. Move."

We hadn't realized that we were standing right at the door's entrance, so we moved to our left to let her in.

The newcomer was only wearing a gray sports bra and a black jazz pants. I assumed she was auditioning since all the other girls were wearing their cheerleader's uniform.

"Sorry we're new to this place and I think we're lost,"Kenzi stuttered, her gaze on the floor.

The girl just walked past us and doesn't say anything. Kenzi pulled my hand and asked if we could go already. When we were about to leave, we heard one of the girls in uniform call out, "Yo Tamsin! Where the hell have you been? You're the captain and you are late!_" _

Kenzi and I were shocked.

"So, she's the team captain," I said.

Tamsin was too far from us to hear me, but I could see the smirk on her face. She grabbed her pom poms and ran to the middle of the field

"From the top," she ordered.

Once we're outside, Kenzi and I started to search for our room.

"That bitch is definitely on my list! If I see her again I'll make her memorize my name!"Kenzi was pissed. She's funny when she's angry.

_"_Uhm Kenz?"

"Hm?"

"I will join the squad. The things that happened in the past… I won't let that ruin my future. I have a good feeling about this place. I feel like… I belong here."

Kenzi looked at me and gave me the warmest smile.

"I will support you and make sure you kick their ass," she said.


	2. Let's Faece It

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to Athena for making this chapter possible :-)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Let's Faece It**

**BO POV**

"My feet hurt." Kenzi was on her tantrum thing again.

I couldn't deal with it so I just ignored her. We had been looking for our room more than an hour now.

_Five more rooms until we reach Room 25._

Kenzi took off her shoes and walked barefooted. After a few minutes, we reached the end of the lobby but there was no Room 25.

"I hate it!" She dropped her bags and took the key out of her pocket and checked if we were on the right floor. "This stupid old damn key says 5F R25! That's 5th floor, Room 25. How come this floor only has 24 rooms? Maybe they gave us the wrong key! I'm not going to deal with this thing anymore. I'm so tired…" She threw the key on the floor, put her bags on top of a small table next to Room 24 and sat in one corner. After a few seconds, she fell asleep.

_Such a baby. _

I picked up the key and looked closely on what's written on it. It says 5F R25. If Kenzi was right, we were on the right place. I checked the rooms 22, 23, and 24. But it seemed like no one's inside.

I went back to check on Kenzi; I walked closer and tried to wake her up.

"Kenz, wake up."

She didn't move, but I know she heard me.

"Kenz, come on, wake up! We need to go back and ask for help"

Her eyes remained closed.

"Kenzi, if you don't get your ass up, I'm going to leave you here. Alone."

I didn't get any response. _Ugh. You're good at this, huh. Let's see…_

I sat on the floor, facing her, and slowly brushed my hand to her face. I leaned forward and whispered to her, "Oh, Kenzi. You have such a pretty face. Your lips are so red, and you have beautiful eyelashes. Your eyes are my favorite part—"

She stood right up and her eyes went wide.

"I'm up, I'm up! Don't touch it. I spent half an hour on each eye so please, leave my eyes alone!"

Kenzi never failed to make me laugh. She's the most adorable person that I have ever known. I was 100% sure that if the world ends tomorrow, she would give up on everything (including me) but not her mascara.

I couldn't stop laughing and I felt like people on other side of the building could hear us. "Ok kid, playtime's over. Let's go back to business."

When we were about leave, we heard some weird noises that startled both of us. We went back to the corner to check where the noises were coming from. We put our stuff on top of the small table, and leaned forward to the door next to it. The weird noises were gone.

"So, you came. Welcome to Faeville College, Succubus!"

I heard a man's voice and I was sure that it was from one of the rooms, but I couldn't tell which room it was from.

"Where are you? Show us your face!" Kenzi stuttered, turning pale. She was scared.

She grabbed her things and she accidentally ripped off the cloth covering the small table. "Fuck," she muttered.

I took my bags from the table and I noticed that there was something written on it.

_Room 25 1/2. _

I took the key out of my jeans' back pocket and examined it. The number indicated on top of the key was Room 25, but below the number was a half shaded circle.

"Seriously. 25 and a half?" I got a little annoyed. "If this is a joke, this isn't funny."

The table was made out of wood with a small drawer on it and I figured that it was locked. I tried to use the key to unlock, but it didn't fit well inside the key hole. I noticed that the key was too big.

"You know what? I don't have time for this. I quit. I'm going home."

Kenzi grabbed the key from my hand and noticed that it went half smaller than its usual size. "What the hell is going on?" She panicked.

I took the key from her hand and it turned back to its normal size.

"Do it." I handed over the key to Kenzi.

"Uhh, I'm sorry but, do it-what now?"

"Unlock it." I pointed out on the drawer. I figured that it would fit in the key hole.

Kenzi took a deep breath. She looked at me and I could see in her eyes that she was really scared. She attempted to give it back but I refused. She swallowed and stared at the drawer. She used the key and as expected, it fits well to the key hole.

We heard a _click_ but nothing happened.

"This is bull shit!" she muttered. She grabbed my hand and looked at me, "I can't take this anymore. Let's go home. I'll explain it to your mom. You were right. Going to college was never a good idea. I'm sorry."

I smiled at her and then we hugged.

"And that is why I never did like humans. You are all emotional and weak."

We turned our heads and saw a weird looking guy standing in front of room 24.

"I'm sorry but, who are you and how long have you been standing there?" I walked towards the weird looking guy.

He was about my age; his hair looked like he just got up from his bed and the funniest thing that I noticed about him was his—eyes. It looked almost the same as Kenzi's.

"My name's Vex. Sophomore. I'm a Dark Fae. I assume your name is Bo and this human here is—" He walked past me and went to Kenzi. He looked at her right in the eyes. "—you have nice eyes." He paused, then walked away. "If you want those eyes to become more dramatic, you should apply more mascara to just the top eye lashes."

Kenzi's eyes went wide and didn't say anything. It was the first time that Kenzi had said nothing to a person who had just made comments about her eyes.

_This guy is really weird. Why does he keep on calling Kenzi a human? What's wrong with him?_

"Are you the same person who spoke to us a while ago? And how come you know my name?" I asked.

He walked closer and grabbed the key from the drawer. "Sorry, but it was not me." He handed over the key to Kenzi. "Try it again. But this time, once it's unlocked, you have to lock it again, then rotate it clockwise. Got it?"

Kenzi nodded.

She looked at me and I gave her a smile. She did it. When we heard the second click, it opened but she can no longer pull the key from it. We all looked inside the drawer and found a smaller key. I took the key and yelled at the weirdo.

"You think this is funny? What is happening here?"

He didn't say anything and just pointed at the small table. I felt confused, but didn't say anything. Instead, I just kneeled down and examined the area. I saw a small door under the small table.

_Seriously._

I used the key to unlock the door. It opened in an instant.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Is this some kind of an Alice in Wonderland trick?" Kenzi said.

"Finally, you made it! Thanks to you, Vex. But you can now leave."

We heard a man's voice and this time, it was the one we heard a while ago. I am sure that it was from the inside.

"Trick." Vex said. He rolled his eyes and went inside his room. _Trick? _

Kenzi and I crawled into the small door to get inside _our _room. Once we were inside, we were both shocked by what we saw. The room was huge and there were two queen sized beds; one was blue and the other one red. There was a mini fridge, a small table with 2 chairs and a red couch. The room was twice as big as my room, to be honest. I saw an old looking guy sitting on the couch and he's tiny. He's probably the only one who could get inside the room and doesn't even have to crawl. He's that small.

"Welcome to the Faeville College and my name is Trick. I am friends with your mom and she told me to take good care of you. She informed me about this human and explained to me how important she is to you. That is why I allowed her to come as long as you keep an eye on her." He said, while getting something from the cabinet beside the fridge. "Take this and press the red button if you need anything. You two should take some rest and Bo, get ready for tomorrow's test. I will tell Vex to take you to the auditorium tomorrow morning. Have a good night." He walked out the room and he didn't give me the chance to talk.

"Whatever's happening, I don't care because this room is awesome and I love it! The red one's mine." Kenzi dropped all her stuff on the bed and went straight to the fridge. "Do you want something to drink?" She looked at me when I didn't answer. She walked closer and sat right next to me. "Bo, I know you're scared and you have a lot of questions in your mind, but I promise you that I will help you to get all the answers, okay? And this is worth a try. Say, we stay for a month and if this is not what you really want, then we'll go home and I will explain everything to your mom. But please, try it first. Don't give up just yet. It's too soon. I believe in you because I know that you are a strong woman." She said smiling like everything is going well.

I was relieved. I had never felt alone every time I am with her and my mom knew that she meant everything to me. She even said it to the Trick guy. Kenzi was right. This is worth a try. I had to do this on in order to have all my questions answered. Then I remembered all the things my mom told me before I went here.

_This is my fate. I am special. I have to be patient and I shouldn't let people decide for me. I make my own destiny._

I walked closer to Kenzi and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Kenz."

She looked at me and held my hands. She smiled.

"That's why I am here. I have to remind you every day that you are the most awesome person in this god damn world and you're going to rock this school and kick their ass. I won't leave, I promise. We're in this together. We will face them together. We're best friends, remember? Now, let's go to bed because I'm really tired."

I smiled at her cuteness. I liked everything she said and believed her.

We fixed our stuff and went straight to our bed. Kenzi took the red one and mine's the blue one. We turned off the lights from our bed side lamps and gave each other a good night. _This is it. I am going to make it this time. I won't let that happen again. I can do this. _

I thought I heard something like someone's crying or sobbing but I ignored it. I just closed my eyes.

* * *

**KENZI POV**

_I wish I could tell her everything but I made a promise. I am scared but I need to stay strong for her. She's the only one that I've got left. Now is not the right time to give up. I have to be stronger. I will do my best and I want her to get her life back. Oh God, please help me. I'm only human._

I closed my eyes.


	3. Faerewell To The Past

******Author's Note: **Sorry if this one took a while to upload. I've been busy last week so hope you still like it!

Special thanks to Athena for making this chapter possible :-)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Faerewell To The Past**

**BO POV**

The alarm woke me up the next morning. I sat up and saw that Kenzi was no longer on her bed. I panicked and searched all over the place for her, but there was no sign of Kenzi. _Where's that little brat?_

"Kenz? Where the hell are you?" I yelled but received no response.

I felt extremely thirsty, so I went to the fridge to get something to drink. There were cute little magnets of letters and numbers and then I saw a little note posted on it. _Room 24. See yeah! – Vex. _

_Ugh. That asshole! If something bad happened to Kenzi I swear to God, he's dead meat!_

I got really mad so I rushed to that pervert's room and was shocked by what I saw. Vex and Kenzi were on the couch, and they were putting make up on each other's faces—and they were laughing? _What the hell is happening? _

They were both busy applying mascara and so they didn't realize that I was watching them. I walked closer and they weren't shocked at all. _Honestly, they are so freaking cute. _ _I wish I had a make up buddy._

"Hey Bo-bo! What time did you wake up?" Kenzi wasn't looking at me. She was busy putting make up on Vex's face.

I couldn't help but to laugh because she was so cute with her tongue out. She was concentrating and that's very Kenzi.

"I just woke up, Babe. Wait, how long have you been here?" I answered.

"We've been waiting for you for almost an hour now. You were told yesterday by Trick that we have a teachers—students' assembly at 7AM today, so we'll go there-" Vex answered but I interrupted him.

"I am not talking to you, weirdo," I snapped. I rolled my eyes and turned to Kenzi. "And for you little sass, don't ever do that again. Don't ever try to leave me like that, okay? I was so worried. I woke up and you weren't there!"

"Chill, besty. Vex and I are having the best time!" She leaned forward and whispered to me, "And he's really a nice guy. A cute guy if you know what I mean." She winked.

I looked at my watch and I became worried as it was past 7AM already.

"Why are we still here? It's 7:30 and obviously we're late for the assembly."

They both looked at me and then continued on what they were doing. I was pissed.

"Calm your tits, Succubus. The assembly will start after the boring presentation from those skinny and not-so-hot cheerleaders. We still have time and it would be great if you'd come join us here and we can give you a make over. We'll go there after the opening remarks from the Ash—" he paused for a second then continued on, "-But it's kinda boring too so if you want, we can just stay here all day and maybe we can-"

Vex kept on talking about the assembly, but he had lost my interest when he mentioned something about cheerleaders. I started to imagine things and my imagination lasted a couple of minutes. I must've looked like a crazy psycho because I was smiling by myself. I was cut off when Kenzi snapped her fingers almost touching my face.

"What do you want, Kenz?" I asked, annoyed.

"What are you thinking?"

"N-not Nothing. Nothing, really," I stuttered.

Kenzi raised an eyebrow, but I ignored her. Instead, I looked at Vex and I realized that he still hadn't stopped talking.

"—and oh, before I forget, Trick wanted you to have this." He handed me an antique leather tome. I felt like I've seen it before but couldn't remember where. I scanned the title. _All About Fae: Light and Dark._

"Open it. Read the first page because that's the most important part of it," he said.

I opened the book and read the first part. "Seriously? 10 Major House Rules? What are we, 6th graders?" I sounded whiney and heard Kenzi laugh a little.

"This is one of the reasons why I never did like schools. These nonsense rules made my life miserable way back in high school." I couldn't take it anymore so I cried.

Kenzi stood up from the couch and walked closer to me. She hugged me and my back. It felt good. _I still have Kenzi._

I couldn't understand why I had to follow these pointless rules. I always felt like all their eyes were on me and each move that I made was being analyzed. I hated myself and I hated my life. _My life. I don't even know where I come from. I don't know who my real parents are. _

"I know this is hard, but we can do this. I won't leave you no matter what." Kenzi held my hand as we walked together and sat on the couch.

"Oookay. That was cute but I need to discuss the most important rule with you." Vex was serious.

"Okay. I'm listening," I said.

"First, Ash is not the principal of this school. Never call him that or else you'll die. He controls the balance between the light and the dark."

"Wait. He controls the what? What do you mean light and dark?" I cut him off.

"This school is divided into two groups: the Light Faes and the Dark Faes. You're a succubus, so you should know that!"

"Suck your what?" I asked him and looked at Kenzi.

She looked away. _Something is going on here. _

Kenzi cleared her throat. "We're not talking about history here, are we? Because we don't have time for this. We haven't even bought our notebooks yet!"

I usually laugh at Kenzi's jokes I didn't say anything this time.

"I'm still listening." I looked at Vex and he looked at Kenzi before he continued.

"This is not an ordinary school. We don't have a class to go to every hour, we don't have to listen to the most boring teachers, and we do not have to learn the lamest stories that I'm pretty sure, those humans couldn't remember the next day."

_No classes. No teachers. No lessons. Is this for real? Why did my mom send me to this kind of school? And humans..._

Vex looked at me and waited if I would say something but nothing came out. I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't speak. _What is wrong with me? Is there something wrong with me? Am I not normal?_

My thoughts cleared when Vex continued to talk.

"This is the first time that I've met a succubus. I am sure that both light and dark would want you to join their team, but you can only choose one. If you have questions, read that book. Everything about our world is in there." He paused and held my hand. "There's only one rule that you must never forget." His tone was grave, which made me feel nervous. _What the hell is he talking about? Light fae? Dark fae?_

"What is it?"

He leaned forward and whispered to me, "Don't mess with the Valkyrie."

"Valkyrie?" Kenzi asked.

Before Vex could answer, the bell rang.

"We have to go now." Vex stood up. Before he opened the door, he stopped and looked at Kenzi.

"You're good and maybe we can do it again some time." Kenzi smiled.

Stepping out of the room, everything felt weird because there were lots of people in the hallway. I wondered where they were when we came here yesterday. Most of them looked strange and were all looking at me. The worst part though, was that they kept on whispering things and the only thing that was clear was the word _Succubus. _

_What the hell is a Succubus in the first place? Is that some kind of a nick name or something?_

We arrived at the auditorium and were the last ones who entered. It didn't feel good because all eyes were on us—on me. Five-hundred pairs of eyes were all staring at me and I was starting to feel a little bit creeped out. Kenzi and I walked behind Vex; I was sure that Kenzi was not comfortable as well.

"Where is our god damn seat and why are all these weirdos staring at me like I'm some kind of a celebrity?" I whispered to Vex, but he didn't answer.

Instead, he just looked at me without breaking a stride. Kenzi's grip on my hands kept on getting tighter and tighter.

"It's okay," I whispered.

She smiled.

"You two sit at the front row along with the other freshmen. Meet me outside after this assembly. Got it? Don't go anywhere without me," Vex instructed.

We shuffled our way to our seats, feeling the entire student body's gaze on me. Every time I looked back, they looked away.

_What is wrong with these people? _

We reached the front row and saw that there was only one seat left.

"Humans aren't supposed to be sitting in the first row. Please go to the balcony." A man holding a microphone on the stage announced catching everyone's attention.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled.

They all stopped whispering, seeming shocked.

"She's with me. What is the matter with you people? Her name is Kenzi. Why do you keep on calling her human? What are you, aliens?"

Silence.

"That's my girl," Kenzi whispered.

I plopped down on the vacant spot and Kenzi sat on my lap.

"Nice show, Succubus!" someone shouted from the back row and we all turned our heads to see who it was.

_It's her. The cheerleader._

Everyone started laughing.

_It is happening again. This is just like high school. They are all the same._

I was about to cry but Kenzi stood up and shouted, "Shut the fuck up!"

Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Kenzi in astonishment.

"The show is over. Let's start this stupid assembly." She sat on my lap and whispered to me, "I told you. I'm here." She smirked.

_What the hell am I thinking? How many times do I have to convince myself that I can do this? I have Kenzi. I trust her and I believed her when she said that she will never leave me. We will make it this time. I won't let it happen to us-to her. I don't want her to experience all the things that happened to me in high school. I will protect her and I will do everything for her. Just like what she did. _

I smiled at my thoughts, but got distracted by the girl seated right next to us.

"Hi, my name is Casey and you are dead," she whispered.

I tried to find that cheerleader who shouted a while ago, but I couldn't find her. I wasn't looking at the stage and my neck started to feel numb. _Where's that bitch?_

I heard someone clear her throat on the microphone. When I looked back, I saw her standing on the stage. She was staring at me.

"My name is Tamsin. I am the captain of the cheering squad and the senior class president of Faeville College."

_Oh god. This is not good. We are dead._

* * *

_Note: comments? suggestions? please feel free to message me anytime! :)_


	4. What a Fae!

**Sorry for the late post, guys! I was bogged down with work but thank you for your patience! Your comments are giving me hope to continue my story. :-) I hope you like this one too!**

* * *

**BO POV**

She continued speaking on the stage, but I never looked at her. I could feel that she was staring at me. I felt like the whole world was staring at me. I couldn't look at her straight in the eye so I looked somewhere else. I knew that Kenzi could feel the tension and she was not comfortable with it so she turned around to face me.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here? This is so boring" she whispered. "Let's go to the mall instead."

"No Kenz, we need to finish this. I need to know the rules here. " I said without looking at her. She was about to tickle my sides but the person sitting right next to us stood up, "What is wrong with you two?" she rolled her eyes and walked away.

Kenzi took the space that the girl left and she sat right next to me. We were whispering stuff about that weird girl like how bitch she was and how weird her clothes were and then we started laughing so hard, until we heard Tamsin cleared her throat_. _

She paused and stared at us. We stared back and gave her our pretty poker faces. _Bitch._

"As I was saying, we moved the "Judgment Fae Day" from Friday to today. We will be calling you by your number; listed on the student book where you signed in the first day you came here. It's basically your room number if you don't understand what I'm saying. Anyway, I don't want to waste your time and you're obviously wasting mine, so let's get this party started, bitches"

_What the hell is a Judgement Fae Day? _

* * *

A woman wearing a white coat stood up and took the microphone from Tamsin. She was blonde and beautiful and sexy and just… gorgeous. She was stunning and I can't take my eyes off her. _I am going to be sick. _

I felt something weird inside my body and I felt like I'm having a fever or something. I didn't know that Kenzi was looking at me until she made her you-look-like-a-stupid-dork face. I didn't mind her. Instead, I looked away and stared at the prettiest woman standing in front of me. _Now she got my attention._

"Hi I'm Lauren and I am in charge of your health." She put out her right hand from her white coat pocket and made a little wave. _She's so fucking cute._

"I'm not good in any kind of speech so I'll make this one short." She seemed a little nervous but the smile on her face didn't fade.

"I am a doctor and my room is at the end of the first floor lobby. It is actually next to the Ash's room but please feel free to come and visit whenever you feel sick or you think you need some juice. You will have your medical checkup twice a week, and I will send someone every day to give your daily juices." She winked. "So that's everything for me." Then she went back to where she was seated.

Kenzi leaned closer and whispered something ""Really, Bo. Can you not be more obvious? You're drooling, man! My gaydar says she's straight. Straight as everything that can be found inside a pencil case. Pencil, ruler, ball-"

"What the hell are you talking about, Kenz? What gaydar? You don't even know what gaydar means. Everything inside that pencil case is you, Kenzi. Trust me. I feel something different about this girl."

"And what is that something different, huh?

"What do you call that colorful thing that comes out after the rain?"

"A rainbow?"

"Yes. And I'm getting a pot of gold" I smirked.

She laughed on my reaction but it faded when Tamsin started talking again. I just rolled my eyes.

"I hope you give all your attention to me when I'm talking here and I assumed that you understand the rules."

_Rules. _

A man stood up and walked up on the stage. He was wearing a black leather jacket and leather jeans. But the strange thing was, he was not wearing any shirt under his jacket. He was tall and sexy and… hairy? But still, sexy. He took the microphone from Tamsin.

"Let us now start the test." He said.

Tamsin handed over a book and I assumed that it was the list of the names who signed up for this semester.

"Susan Smith?" he asked

The girl who was seated next to us stood up and walked up on the stage. I could see in her eyes that she was nervous and really scared. She was asked to stand in the middle of the stage; in between of Tamsin and the hairy guy. They asked the girl to close her eyes and the guy held her both hands.

"Show us what you've got." He said.

Susan closed her eyes and the three of them vanished. _What the actual fuck just happened?_

I was so shocked and I couldn't speak. I looked at Kenzi and I saw that she wasn't even shocked at all. _I think she know something that I do not know._

"What is going on?" I asked Kenzi.

"Uhm, what? I'm sorry I fell asleep. What happened?"

"No you did not! Tell me what the fuck is happening Kenz!"

"Woah, don't freak out."

"Kenz! Those people disappeared. Do not tell me not to freak out!"

"Okay fine. I will tell but promise me that you won't get mad at me." She whispered.

Before I said something, a light came out from the stage and I saw Tamsin and the hairy guy. _Where is Susan?_

"Susan Smith didn't pass the test so she was sent back and advised to come back next year." Tamsin said.

"What kind of fae is she?" one of the students shouted.

"She's none of your business." She said.

_That girl's a bitch._

"Moving forward, the next person would be… Bo Dennis." She looked at me.

I didn't move. I couldn't move. My hands were cold and shaking. I felt like I was about to puke any time. I was just staring at her and it seemed like we were on staring competition and no one wanted to give up.

But I lose because I looked away.

"Bo Dennis?" she repeated.

Still, I didn't move. I didn't know if I was just scared of her or there was this weird feeling every time she says my name. _No. This can't be. I hate her._

I felt a hand on my back and I knew that it was Kenzi's. She stood up and offered her hand to me.

"Sorry but humans are not allowed to come up the stage. This may be dangerous and-" Tamsin said.

"She's with me. And why do you keep on saying that she's human? Why? Are you guys not?" I was annoyed.

People started to whisper things to each other and I could see that most of them were shocked. They started to laugh and the laughter became louder and louder every second.

"Quiet!" Tamsin shouted.

People stopped from talking.

She turned around and leaned closer to me. "Are you serious?" she said.

"What?"

"Bo, right? Okay, here's the thing. If you let that human get involved in our world, she might get in real danger, ruin your life, and might become the reason of your death. So if I were you—"

"If I were you, Tammers, explain to me what the hell is going on so I could understand anything that you guys have been telling me for the past two days." I said.

She was shocked, looked down and looked away. I was so shocked myself that my heart was pounding really fast. I got nervous because her eyes changed its color for two seconds and went back to normal immediately. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at me. _Jesus Christ I'm dead. Wait, am I saying I'm dead because I think I pissed her off? Or I'm dead because… she smiled at me. This bitch! Ugh._

She grabbed the microphone and announced something to the audience "We are very sorry for the delay but we will now proceed with the test. Bo here" she paused and looked at me " -will show us all what she's got."

I froze in fear and I couldn't move a single cell in my body. I was so scared. That girl was scary. She was like those bullies way back in high school. Tamsin and the hairy guy stepped backward and gave the entire floor to me. _What am I going to do?_

The hairy guy walked back closer to me and whispered something. "Kiss me."

"Woah woah woah! Wait, what?" I panicked.

"I said, kiss me. You need all the energy for the test so take some of mine." He said

"What is wrong with you? I don't even know your name."

"It's Dyson."

I didn't understand what he was talking about but I kissed him anyway because a.) I assumed that he knew what he was doing and b.) he's kinda hot if you know what I mean.

When I kissed him, I felt something really weird inside my entire body. My blood circulated so fast like it was never been flowing my entire whole life. The energy inside me was uncontrollably reacting so fast and weird at the same time. It went from my stomach, up to my chest, then to my mouth. When I felt like my mouth was on fire, I released the energy, sucked it in, released it again, and sucked all the energy that came from the hairy guy.

"What was that?! It's like 4th of July into my mouth! I've never experienced that before!" I shouted and people started whispering to each other again.

And then I realized that what I did wasn't normal at all. _What am I?_

* * *

"Okay succubus, show us what you've got!" Tamsin said.

I could see the smirk on her face and that made me I smiled a little.

"Wait!" someone shouted from the audience.

"You're giving her the test without training? She doesn't even have the idea what or who she is." _And there goes my knight in shining armor, Lauren._

"Okay Wondergirl, thanks for the concern but, no thanks." Tamsin said. _She's getting weirder. What is wrong with her?_

Lauren backed off and returned to her sit.

"Go Bo-bo!" Kenzi cheered for me.

"Thanks, Kenzi" I smiled at her. "BUT! You've got some explanation to do later, okay?"

She nodded.

"And you too, Trick."

Everyone looked behind where I was looking and they found Trick was standing there. Tamsin was shocked that he was there. Everybody was shocked, actually.

"Ooookay. Let's get this party started." Tamsin, Dyson and Kenzi walked down from the stage to the audience area and sat beside Lauren.

_I can do this. I need to know everything. _

My thoughts were cut off when something went out from the stage's back door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

* * *

Please feel free to comments, suggest or give some feedback (good or bad) on this one. That would help me a lot! :-)


End file.
